Acts have consequences
by Red bottoms
Summary: Morning after battle of Hogwarts. Ginny has discussion with Harry. Harry spanks Ginny.


Sun was warming Hogwarts, and day was like nothing bad has ever happened. There were maybe biggest party since parties after one year old Harry was stopped Voldemort, almost 17 years ago. But Harry didn't celebrate. He was really tired. Maybe more tired than he was ever been. Nobody would ever understand everything. He was last two years lived for destroying Voldemort. He had thought he must die. And he had been really ready for dieing. But it hasn't happened. He had thought he would never see his friends again. Not Ron, not Hermione, not Ginny…

Then Harry's thought stopped. He had just saw Ginny walking todwards Gryffindoor's tower. He followed quietly. Tower of Gryffindoor was empty. All other seemed to be having party. Even Ron and Hermione had gone somewhere. Harry realized how much he was missed Ginny. But he has scared for Ginny too, because she was despite the ban taken part to battle of Hogwarts.

Ginny turned around and noticed Harry. She smiled quickly, and her smile was more beautiful than Harry remembered. They didn't say anything. Maybe because there was nothing to say. The kissed and it felt like time has stopped. When they finally separated Ginny said: "It has been long time since last time."

"Almost year", Harry replied. "And it felt like eternity."

Ginny looked Harry searchingly. "I'm sorry if you can't talk about it, but what have you been doing after Bill's and Fleur's wedding?"

Harry sighed deeply. "I knew you will ask it. Well… We were finding and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes."

It looked like Ginny was same time inquisitive and scared. She looked curiously Harry. "You were finding… what?"

Harry shuddered. "You don't want to know fully, but they were simply parts of Voldemort."

Ginny hesitated before asked: "I've heard something about Gringotts and dragon…"  
"That's true."

Ginny was thunderstruck. "But how? And why?"

"That's long story, and I don't really want to think back that right now. But should we talk now about you?"

"What about me?"

"Everything what you have been up to young lady."

Ginny shuddered. "Would you please stop calling me 'young lady'?"

Harry gave a laugh, but then he became serious. "You have been busy. Actually you Neville and Luna. I found out, that D. A. is active again."

Ginny grinned. "We must do something."

"Yes, it was good idea from Neville use Room of Requirement again. But it wasn't so good idea try to steal Gryffindoor's sword."

One moment Ginny was as if poleaxed. "How do you know about it?"

"It's long story too. But it really was dangerous. Why did you want it?"

"Dumbledore wanted give it to you, so there must have been reason behind it. And anyway, Gryffindoor's sword on Snape!"

"Well, that wasn't real one. Real sword is now owned by one goblin. Dumbledore had way to give it to me."

Ginny hesitated before asked: "Were you serious, when you said, that Snape was in our side?"

"Yes. He had to act his role until the end. When now thinks about it, he must have been one of bravest men I've ever met.

But thing I wanted to talk about is what you did last night"

"I'm really sorry about it", Ginny said immediately.

"No, you are not. I don't believe you even understand it. I'm just trying make it clear."

"I had to fight. My whole family was fighting… and... " Ginny couldn't contiune. Harry knew, that she was thinking Fred. Ginny hadn't cry more than few times since she was 11. Harry gave tissue to Ginny and hugged her.

"He knew it was possible and sacrified for his loved ones", Harry said mildly. "I'm sure he is now in better place."

Ginny nodded, but couldn't talk. They were both standing quietly.

Finally Harry broke silence saying "I'm just trying to say, that we all scared worst. You're underage, but you still went to battle. You should have thought your loved ones before."

It seemed like Ginny began to be herself. She didn't say anything, only nodded. Then she said on quiet voice: "I think I have learned my lesson."

"I'm not so sure", Harry said, and on that moment he knew what to do. And it was something what Ginny could not wait from him: Suddenly Harry grabbed Ginny and sat. Before Ginny even realized what was happening, she layed over Harry's knee. She paled. "Harry…", she began, but before she contiuned Harry lifted his hand air and smacked middle of Ginny's round bottom.

She didn't moan. She knew what was coming, and that she couldn't do anything for preventing it. She had received several spankings on her life. She just lied on and felt when pain grew on every smack. She knew that her bottom was getting red, possibly as red as her hair. Harry didn't hit hard or fast, but Ginny was stunned about from all of people, Harry spanked her!

Spanking wasn't long, but every slap was harder than previous, before Harry ended it to soft, light smacks. She helped Ginny stand up. Ginny rubbed her bottom and looked stright to Harry's eyes.

"I'm really sorry", Harry said. "But I had to do it."

Ginny was quiet one moment, but then she said: "Don't be sorry about that. I should be sorry about what I did last night."

Ginny's bottom was sore, but she had finally understood. She knew that if she would be Harry, she had done same thing. And Harry was best boyfriend she would ever have. She wrapped her hands around Harry and they kissed. It felt like that moment would last forever, but both of them, Ginny and Harry heard when door was closed loudly. They separated and noted that Ron was standing middle of room and Hermione was behind him.

"Ron", Harry began. "Is it possible that even once you wouldn't interrupt us?"

They all four laughed. Ron haven't notice anything, but Hermione looked first Ginny who rubbed shortly her bottom and looked then Harry. Harry said on his eyes "I will explain later". Hermione seemed to accept that and didn't say anything about that yet. Everything was finally over.


End file.
